


The one I’ve waited for

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close call prompts some inner scrutiny of how they feel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one I’ve waited for

l

 Title: The one I’ve waited for  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Team  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary: A close call prompts some inner scrutiny of how they feel... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N This is for [](http://toshiani007.livejournal.com/profile)[ **toshiani007**](http://toshiani007.livejournal.com/)      Happy Birthday love xxx

The one I’ve waited for:  This is such a beautiful song... <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVaysHEty8k>

** The one I’ve waited for **

Ianto hissed as Jack used the tweezers to pull the shards of glass from the cut at the back of his head. Pausing, Jack moved to brush his lips gently against the young man’s temple, “...nearly done...or I can call Owen...he _is_ our medic after all...”

Grimacing at the team of road workers with pneumatic drills currently at work inside his skull, Ianto shook his head briefly, “...no, I‘m fine...and Tosh needs him more than I do... He looked into Jack’s blue grey eyes, noting the guilt that dulled the usual sparkle, “...it wasn’t your fault, cariad...and she’s fine...”

“Yea...but she almost _wasn’t_...if you hadn’t pushed her out of the way...”

“How were we supposed to know that it could morph into a giant ball of razor-sharp teeth when threatened? It just looked like a big purple ladybird... _bloody aliens!_ Anyway, it gives Owen an excuse to cuddle up close to Tosh...it’s a story way overdue, that one...maybe he’ll actually tell her how he feels...” he winced as another prod of the tweezers removed the final piece of glass, the irony of his words not lost on either of them – he and Jack had danced around their feelings for what felt like eternity...it had long ceased to be a relationship of convenience, no longer just sex –bloody good sex! – but neither had pushed to define it further...it just _was_...and that seemed to suit them... _until one of them got hurt_ and then the questions swirled round in their heads once again...

Ianto bit down on his lip as Jack carefully washed the blood and grime away, replacing the red-tinged water several times until all the scrapes and cuts were clean, pressing soft kisses over every injury as it was revealed. Finally, he dropped a pill into the Welshman’s hand and handed him a glass of water, “...an Owen-Special-One-Pill-Cures-All...”

He watched as Ianto swallowed it and took the glass out of his hand, setting it down on the side, before sliding into the space between the young man’s knees as he wrapped him into a tight hug. Ianto sank into the comforting embrace, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder as his arms wound round Jack’s neck.

“You could’ve died out there tonight...” Jack’s voice was an anguished whisper, slightly muffled as he buried his face into Ianto’s chest.

“But I _didn’t_...I’m still very much here...” he tipped his Captain’s face up and kissed him softly, lips soft and responsive under his own as he pressed his body closer. Ianto pulled back from the embrace and met Jack’s gaze – those blue grey pools were shadowed with the heavy weight of responsibility and fear of loss... He smiled and brushed his thumbs tenderly over the older man’s cheeks, “...now are you going to take me to bed or..!” The rest of his sentence was lost as Jack’s lips crashed against his mouth and he was kissed into oblivion, tongues tangling excitedly as their blood supply fled south...

Coming up for air, Jack tugged Ianto off the autopsy table and led him to his office and down the ladder where he reclaimed his mouth passionately, leaving the young man breathless, seeing stars and dizzy with desire, his lips pink and swollen... He clung on tightly, his knees too weak to support him unaided as he let out a soft moan at the sensations coursing through his body – no-one kissed like Jack...the knee-melting pulses of pleasure left him tingling all over, his body crying out for Jack’s touch...

 

They surfaced to draw breath and sank straight back into more hot and wet, fiery kisses, fingers threading through hair and raking over bodies, clawing at clothing to tug shirts from waistbands to slide under to warm flesh below as nether regions strained against the woefully inadequate friction of their trousers...

 

Breathing hard, they broke apart and gazed into each other’s lust-blown eyes, wanton desire reflected in twin pools of blue... Jack reached for the buckle of Ianto’s belt and undressed him slowly, peppering every inch of skin with feather light kisses as it was exposed, finally leading him to his tiny bunk where he made love to him tenderly...almost reverently, the realisation of how close he’d come to losing the man that he loved... _yes, loved...with everything he was_...until they exploded together, every nerve ending on fire, every cell electrified and they flew amongst the stars...

Panting heavily, sweat beading his brow, pressed skin to skin as the intoxicating aroma of everything that was _Jack_ surrounded him, Ianto felt complete... _if I should die this very moment...I wouldn’t fear..._ He knew, one day, their luck would run out and he’d have to leave Jack alone but he wouldn’t change anything of their crazy life... _for I’ve never known completeness like being here..._

Jack slumped down next to him, tugging him into his arms so Ianto’s head rested on his Captain’s chest, listening to the reassuring thud of his heartbeat as they basked in a post-orgasmic glow... _wrapped in the warmth of you...loving every breath of you..._

Ianto knew, in that moment, that even if they never said those words... _still in my heart this moment, or it might burst..._ he’d remember this... _could we stay right here...’till the end of time –‘till the earth stops turning..._

Jack had saved him...saved him from himself after Lisa, when all had seemed lost and he’d been _so broken..._ Jack had put him together again, showing him what wonders life...and love...could hold... _wanna love you ‘till the seas run dry...I’ve found the one I’ve waited for..._  
  
Jack listened to Ianto’s soft pants as their bodies came down from the bliss of release and he snuggled in close, hot skin to hot skin... _all this time I’ve loved you_... the realisation kicked in hard – he never wanted to be apart from his gorgeous Welshman...he was the one... _and never known your face..._

His breath caught in his throat as Ianto entwined their fingers and squeezed tight... _all this time I’ve missed you and searched this human race..._ Here, in Ianto’s arms, was the one place he could be himself... _here is true peace...here, my heart knows calm..._ He wasn’t Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Three, protector of Cardiff...he was just _Jack_... Ianto didn’t judge him and find him wanting...he just accepted him as he was... _safe in your soul, bathed in your sighs..._

Jack tipped Ianto’s face up to kiss him softly...tenderly...pouring the full meaning of those words he could never say into the kiss... _wanna stay right here until the end of time..._ His arms closed convulsively around the young man as he rolled them over to end up on top of his Welshman... _‘till the earth stops turning..._ knowing he could never let him go... _gonna love you ‘till the seas run dry..._

They gazed into each other’s eyes, love blazing out of twin blue pools... No words were needed to know how each was feeling... _I’ve found the one I’ve waited for_... as their lips met and they gave themselves to the moment... _all I’ve known...all I’ve done...all I’ve felt was leading to this..._ They broke apart, trembling from the intensity of emotion, every touch sparking an electric charge, before losing themselves in hot, wet, frantic kisses, teeth clashing as they crawled progressively further into each other’s mouths, wanton moans reverberating around the room as they celebrated the joy of being alive... _I’ve found the one I’ve waited for..._

End  
  
  
  
 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
